


and even better...they had horns

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Coercion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaglebones finds a practical use for the Aquabats silly costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and even better...they had horns

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Eaglebones origin cartoon thing. Pretend when Eaglebones left the roadhouse only the Commander followed him. Also, it’s nighttime. Fucking horns, man.

“Hey wait!” He ran after the mysterious guitarist and grabbed at his arm. “Don’t leave us here! It’s horrible. We’ve been trapped here for like, two years. It’s real hard making money - I haven’t eaten in a week!” His grip was still tight around the other man’s wrist as he spoke. “Dude, you gotta join up with us, we need you. I’ll do anything.”

In the dim light of the moon it was hard reading the other man’s expression, half his face obscured by his bandana, but he could see his eyebrow perk at the vague offer.

“Yeah?” He leant in close and whispered something into his ear. The Commander’s face fell, and he glanced back at the neon glow from roadhouse, biting his lip anxiously for a few moments. 

“Alright. You gotta promise though.” Eaglebones nodded and the Commander took him by the hand and led him around to the shadiest looking area outside the roadhouse.

He relaxed against the timber of the wall as the Commander dropped to his knees and started to undo the front of his pants. His fingers played along the arch of his horns, down to the rounded tip as the Commander worked his erection out of his fly. He gave the horns a sharp tug and the Commander looked up at him, eyes narrowing when Eaglebones started to rub his cock against his lips, slick with precome. His lip curled, showing his teeth before he wrapped his mouth around his dick, swallowing him into the warm tightness, staring up at him the whole time, daring him to look away. Eaglebones was steely, staring back until he started rolling his tongue _just like that_ and he was a little embarrassed when his eyes fluttered shut helplessly. He pulled his bandana down to breathe easier, his moan coming out visible in the cold air.

“Fuck, you’re good at that!” He panted, grabbing the horns and yanking his head roughly, forcing his mouth open wider. His palms hugged the curve of the horns, gripping them tight as he rocked against the Commander’s hot tongue, shuddering as he fucked his mouth. The Commander could feel the throb of his cock reverberate through his mouth, into his teeth and he knew he was about to come when his voice started going high and his hands trembled against his horns. Eaglebones’ hips jerked as he came, filling the Commander’s mouth, hot breath exhaled as a haze into the night air. His chest heaved as he leant back against the wall, boneless, and the Commander turned away from him as he spat onto the ground.        

“So, we good or what, dude?” He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“…Yeah, you got yourself a guitarist.” He breathed, tucking himself back into his pants. “Fuck.”

He tugged his horns back into their rightful position and before poking his head back inside the dingy bar and calling for his bandmates. They gathered outside, talking amongst themselves and Eaglebones couldn’t help grinning at the horns on the others, one like a reindeer, another like a viking.

Eventually, the five men started to walk together into the night. “Don’t you have like, a car or something?” The Commander asked.

“No.”

“Aw.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'hot breath exhaled as a haze' is still one of my favourite things I've written.


End file.
